


The Policeman's Ball

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: The Annual Policeman's ball has finally come around, and our favorite cross species couple is primed for a lovely night.





	The Policeman's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late and slapshod. My mom passed away last monday, and my creative juices died

 

“I don’t know Aurelina; don’t you think this dress is a bit too much? It’s so fancy.” Felicity looked at the gown in the mirror, turning to see how the pink silky material fell and draped over her form. Honestly, she wasn’t wild about the color. Pink tended to clash too hard with her fur. And it wasn’t exactly the most flattering piece with its overly puffy sleeves and the large rosette on the chest. As her sister Grace might say; it looked like the 80’s puked all over it.

“Felicity dear, this isn’t some high school sock hop.” Aurelina said as she browsed the racks for another dress. “This is the Policeman’s Ball! It’s one of the biggest events of the year, and you simply must look your best. Here, try this one.” The wox pulled a dark green dress from the rack and draped it over the changing room door.

“But that’s what I’m freaked out about.” Felicity replied, tugging down the dress and tossing up the pink atrocity. “This is one of those high society things that _you_ can thrive in. I’m just a shlubby fox who bakes decent cupcakes.”

“Nonsense! You’re a spectacular citizen, a fine mother and an amazing friend. Besides, you won’t have to deal with many mammals if you stick close to Chief Bogo all night.”

Felicity paused in dressing, thinking about her boyfriend with a happy little smile. True, it was Aurelina who had gotten Felicity the ticket to the Ball, but Bogo had invited her as his date. And he had promised to stick by her so she wouldn’t be left alone with a room of strangers. Shaking her head a little to bring herself back to reality, she zipped up the dress and opened the door.

“Hmm, this one’s not bad.” She mused. “But the green kinda makes me look like a fuzzy Christmas ornament.” Aurelina circled the smaller mammal, a paw tucked under her chin in thought.

“It falls so nicely though. Really sets off your eyes too. Ohh, I have an idea!” The Mayor darted off to another rack, pulling down another dress and returning. “Try this one! It’s the same style, just in a different color!”

Felicity locked herself in the changing room once more, looking at herself once she had switched gowns. The new dress was a deep navy blue and hugged her torso to accentuate her feminine curves. The fluttery sleeves only fell to her elbows, giving an air of grace. The circular skirt of the dress fell to the floor, the hem just barely brushing it. If she were to twirl, the dress would flare out gorgeously.

“Felicity? How does it look?”

Felicity slowly stepped out of the dressing room, the gentle swish of the fabric seeming loud in the silence of the shop. Aurelina smiled widely.

“That’s it, that’s the dress you’re wearing. Give us a turn dear.” Felicity spun in a slow circle, feeling elegant and refined, like she was really worth something.

“What’s the price on it Aurie?” she asked, hoping it wouldn’t tap her savings too much. The refined looking doe at the register came over and looked down her long nose at Felicity, the disdain in her eyes showing clearly under the thick eyeliner and mascara.

“That gown is approximately $575 plus tax.” She drawled. Aurelina cleared her throat primly, looking at the little red tag hanging from one of the sleeves.

“Excuse me miss, but I believe you’re mistaken. According to this tag, the gown is half price due to overstocking.” She said sweetly. “I’m sure this little oversight will be corrected. Won’t it?” Despite the kind tone to Aurelina’s voice, there was a hint of a threat and the doe took notice.

“O-oh, so it is. My mistake, of course.” She stammered. “So $287.50 then. Will that be cash or charge?” Felicity looked at the dress longingly, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was so beautiful...and with the money the bakery was pulling in, she could afford it nicely. But the frugal part of her mind was sternly griping about how much groceries she could buy for the same price. No, Aurelina was right. For weeks she’d been encouraging Felicity to do something nice for herself. Even if she never wore this dress again, this was something she deserved. With a shake of her head she looked at the attendant.

“I’ll take it. Just let me change and I’ll pay for it.” She smiled, slipping back into the dressing room. When she stepped out a minute later, the gown over one arm, the doe smiled nervously at her. The owner of the shop, a fancy looking giraffe, was glaring at her employee with arms crossed. Aurelina was standing next to her with a smug, triumphant smile.

“Uhm...Miss Brush?” The doe stammered. “My...er...my employer has informed me that I owe you an apology for my earlier....misjudgement. I’m very, very sorry. In return, I’d be happy to reduce the price on the dress by another 50 dollars.” The giraffe cleared her throat and the doe jumped. “I-I mean, another 25%! T-That’s 75% altogether! The dress would be under $150!” Felicity’s ears fell back nervously. Aurelina had no doubt used her clout as Mayor to get the owner to intimidate the poor girl. As much as her frugality liked the idea of the deal, she didn’t want to see anyone get harassed like this.

“No no.” She replied, turning to the owner. “I’ll just pay the 287. I’m a business woman myself, and I know how that deals like that can be a real thorn in the side. Besides, you were very helpful to us. Here dear.” Felicity pulled a coupon from her purse, handing it over to the doe. “That’s good for a treat for half price at my bakery. Come in anytime you like.” The doe took the coupon with a shaky hoof and a nervous smile.

As Aurelina and Felicity left the shop with the gown, the wox shook her head.

“Really Felicity, after everything that doe did, you don’t think she deserved a firing?”

“No Aurelina, I don’t. And in her defense, she never actually said anything, just quoted the wrong price.”

“You know what she was implying.”

“Nothing that hasn’t been leveled at me on a daily basis.” Felicity smiled kindly. “Come on, we still need to do a bit more shopping. You said you needed a new shade of lipstick right?”

“Oh forget the lipstick; we need to get you some accessories! I know this darling little shop with a diamond choker that would knock Bogo’s socks off!”

~*~

“Thanks again for offering to look after the kids Gloria.” Felicity said as she looked in her mirror. Behind her, the large Hippo cow was holding a baby giant otter over her shoulder.

“Hey, this is a big night for you. Gotta be honest, I never pictured you going to the Policeman’s Ball of all things.” Gloria smiled, gently shifting Will to her other shoulder and watching Felicity primp and preen. The Gown was on, light eye shadow had been applied, silver medallion earrings hung from her ears and a thin silver chain choker was around her throat. (The diamonds had been turned down for being too flashy.) Even her prosthetic leg had been given an extra bit of shine. Now the vixen was fussing over her bangs, trying to get the puff of fur to curl properly.

“Yeah. I’m just hoping I don’t embarrass Martin.”

“Now how could you embarrass me, love?”

Gloria and Felicity swiftly turned to find Bogo leaning on the door frame of the bedroom. He cut quite the dapper figure in his tuxedo and saucy little smile. Felicity smiled and rushed over to give him a hug and a kiss. Rolling her eyes, Gloria covered her nephew’s eyes playfully.

“Good grief you two, there are kids around you know.” She groused. Will squealed and reached for Bogo gleefully, but the bull merely gave him his hoof.

“Sorry little guy, but I need to keep this suit clean. Be good for your aunt tonight huh?”

“Ah, he’s always good for me Martin. I’m the cool aunt.” Gloria chuckled, giving the otter a little bounce. Felicity smiled, gesturing for her sister to kneel down for a moment so she could kiss her youngest.

“Okay Glo, You have my cell number and I left money for dinner on the counter if you and the kids feel like ordering in.” She rambled off as Bogo helped her into her coat. “I probably won’t get home till well after 11, so make sure all the kids go to bed on time. If there’s any trouble, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Felicity, relax. I know the whole spiel.” Gloria smirked. “Now you two go enjoy yourselves. Dance, sip fancy drinks and Hob-Nob with the fancy furs.”

“Have fun Momma!” Danny waved from the couch as the couple left the apartment.

“She looks so pretty!” Ellie squealed. Elise patted her little sister’s head gently.

“Yes, yes she is.”

Once they hit the sidewalk, Bogo waited for Felicity to lock up the shop before helping her into his car.

“Mayor Canidae texted me earlier.” Said Bogo. “Said she was looking forward to seeing you in that dress. Oh, and she’s bringing Gazelle as her date, so that’s a thing.”

“Well of course she’s bringing Gazelle. It would be rude not to bring your fiancé to one of the biggest social events of the year.” Felicity chuckled, buckling in. “Oh man, can you imagine how jealous Benny’s going to be?”

“We aren’t going to mention this to Clawhauser. He already spends half his shift bemoaning the fact that your best friend is marrying his idol.”

“Oh is _that_ why he only ate half of yesterday’s delivery? And here I was thinking I’d messed up the batch.”

“You and I both know that cheetah would never turn down your baking, no matter how upset he gets.”

The two continued their idle chit chat as they drove through the city. The Ball was being held in the Grand Ballroom of the Veteran’s Hall in Tundra Town. The venue was already packed as they came up the drive, stopping in front of a valet in a dapper looking suit. Arm in arm, they entered the Hall and Felicity couldn’t help but gasp in wonder.

The whole ballroom was decorated in shades of blue and gold; from the streamers to the table cloths to the candles on every table. The room was packed with mammals in elegant gowns and fashionable tuxedos, some of the more important officers in full dress uniform. Felicity could see many folks she knew in the crowd; Madame Ivory, a Hippo who ran most of the businesses in the Canal District (and unknown to most mammals, several underground drug and prostitution rings), Mr. Big and his daughter Frufru, carried by a very large Polar bear, and Gazelle and Canidae; sipping champagne and ignoring the press mob snapping picture after picture. In a corner of the large stage, a band played soft jazz music. Bogo led Felicity to the table they were sharing with Aurelina and Gazelle, pulling out her chair for her like a gentleman.

“Well, as I live and breathe! Felicity Brush, is that you?” Felicity’s ears flattened as she cringed, making her medallion earrings jingle before she looked around. The speaker was a pig around Felicity’s age, her deep crimson gown hugging her hourglass figure and her bangs falling over one eye. Her mouth was tugged upward in what was sure to be a winning smile to any other mammal, but held more than a few traces of a sneer.

“Olivia Swinton.” Felicity said through a forced smile. “I haven’t seen you since what, senior year of college?” Bogo was instantly on alert as he watched Felicity’s paws clutch her purse tightly. The sow smiled.

“I almost didn’t recognize you without a baby on your hip and dough matted into your fur. How ever did you manage motherhood and college so young?”

“I worked hard.” Felicity said, her voice just a little too polite to be real. “Rather than going out to sorority parties every night. A little late night studying and effort never hurt anyone you know.” Swinton’s smile faltered for a second before her eyes blazed.

“Oh, of course dear. But you must understand; some of us got into school without relying on the pity of others for a scholarship. Or tickets to important events.”

“I was unaware that being taken to a Ball by your fiancé was classed as Charity.” Bogo glared at Swinton angrily, even as she turned her conniving smile on him.

“Fiancé? Oh my, isn’t that just marvellous for you Felicity? A gentleman of Chief Bogo’s rank is willing to overlook your....shortcomings.”

“I believe you mean strengths. Like her work ethic, kindness, dedication and organizational skills.” Bogo shot back. “If she didn’t have her bakery to look after, I dare say she’d make a fine city councillor.”

“Aww, you’re sweet Martin. But I’m hoping to do some _actual_ good for the city.” Felicity cooed, leaning on his shoulder and shooting a smug look at Swinton. “Like providing food to the under classed, rather than sitting in some fancy chair and arguing about how to get more money into my own pockets.” Swinton smiled tightly, flipping her bangs away from her eyes.

“Indeed. Well, this has been fun Felicity but if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do. Ta-ta~!” As she sashayed off into the crowd, Felicity let her facade drop and spat through gritted teeth.

“I. Hate. That. Pig.”

“I think you handled that wonderfully love.” Said Bogo. Aurelina nodded.

“That she did, but you both need to be careful around her.” She cautioned. “She’s putting her hoof in the Mayoral race this year, and she has a lot of support.”

“We’ll jump that creek when we get there.” Felicity smiled, some of her good humor returning. “For now, let’s enjoy ourselves. Gazelle, how’s that clothing line idea going?”

For the next hour, the four of them chatted back and forth, trading quips and anecdotes. Mammals of all sizes wandered over to make small talk with Bogo and Canidae, and even Mr. Big wandered over to give his congratulations to Felicity for her engagement.

“I wish you both many happy years together.” The little rodent rasped, shaking Bogo’s hoof. “Felicity always was important to Grand mama and thus, to our family. Felicity; a dance, if I may?”

Felicity grinned and held out her paw as the Mr. Big stepped off of his ursine bodyguard’s.

“Of course Vincenzo. I’ll be right back Chief.”

The pair stepped out onto the dance floor, Felicity swaying to the music in what could have been mistaken for a solo waltz.

“He’s a good mammal, that Bogo.” Mr. Big said gently. “A better Chief than his father too. The children like him?”

“Naturally. He’s been very good to all of us.”

“Good. I’ll be expecting an invitation to the ceremony.”

From the table, Bogo watched with his cheek in his hoof and a smile on his face as his lovely fiancé waltzed around the dance floor. Canidae and Gazelle had vanished to get a drink (and possibly have a brief make out in the ladies room), and he was alone. He and Felicity never did too much dancing due to her leg, but seeing her out there, twirling gracefully made him wish they did more. A sudden burst of inspiration struck and he stood, slipping over to the band’s stage.

Gazelle and Canidae had returned to the table by the time Felicity and Mr. Big finished their dance. Fanning herself with a paw, she sat down, chuckling.

“Phew! I thought I’d never get back here. Vinnie wanted to keep me dancing a long while. Hey, where’d Martin go?”

“No clue, he was gone when we got back.” Shrugged Aurelina. “I think I saw him by the band.”

“Odd, why would he-“ Felicity was cut off as the music changed, making her ears prick up. The soft jazz was gone, replaced by a smooth, swaying beat and a familiar tune. “That...That’s...”

“Vixen in Red.” Said Bogo, stepping forward. “You always said you loved this song, so I put in a request. Wanna dance?”

Without a word, Felicity rose from her seat, taking Bogo’s offered hoof as the lyrics started. They danced in small, slow circles, staring into each other’s eyes all the while with soft smiles. True to the song, it seemed to be just them on the floor, swaying to the music. Bogo hummed along to the song quietly, stroking Felicity’s ears before plucking her up from the floor, perching her on one massive arm so they really could dance cheek to cheek. They slowly forgot about everything else; just dancing together, feeling the intimate atmosphere and reveling in one another’s touch. Nothing else mattered but this one exquisite moment in time. They didn’t even notice that the song had ended. They were simply lost in each other.


End file.
